Unexpected
by HugsForSkittles
Summary: When a very Slytherin Albus pursues a clearly mis-sorted Scorpius, everyone involved must expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter was not what they expected. He was tall and lanky, and barring similar green eyes and identical black hair, very much unlike his father. _Too_ tall, according to his mum, but he rather liked it. He enjoyed defying the wizarding world's expectations. They wanted the Chosen One's mini me, so he gave them the opposite. A gangly, flamboyantly gay fashion plate with an attitude. And a penchant for dating supremely inappropriate men. Then, of course, there was the whole "being a Slytherin" situation. That one hadn't actually been on purpose, though he still took credit for it. He had sat beneath the Sorting Hat, tiny and afraid (yes, he was quite small at eleven) hoping against hope to be sorted into Gryffindor. _Please? _He begged, but a small laugh and a _This should be… interesting…_ was the only reply before the hat shouted "_SLYTHERIN!"_ and crushed his hopes of following in his father's footsteps.

Now, a sixth year and a prefect, Albus was relieved he hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor. Perhaps he had changed at school, but his nearly-adult personality was decidedly Slytherin- and he wouldn't have it any other way! He loved the garish sophistication of green and silver, and the quiet of the dungeons; even the Bloody Baron elicited a fond response in him!

Albus mused as he wandered the corridors of Hogwarts, relishing the 'calm-before-the-storm' quiet of the old castle. He was supposed to be checking up on a new teacher to make sure she knew her way around, but he hadn't been able to find her yet. Professor Longbottom, now in his third year as headmaster, had told him rather direly that he was probably the safest choice to show her around. Albus pondered what that might mean before brushing it off. After all, if there was something truly dangerous, his father's best friend surely wouldn't have _him _deal with it! He wasn't any weakling, of course. Having Lily for a sister ensured that, but he was wearing his favorite jumper, and he truly did _not_ want it getting mussed.

His thoughts occupied with the rather important decision of what to wear on Arrival Day, Albus moseyed along, ambling towards the new professor's office. _Wait... what was her name? _He stopped short in the hallway. _Oh, shit. I NEVER forget names!_ He gnawed on his index finger as he thought, and looked up the hallway. _Oh, well. I'll fudge it. _ he straightened up, shook out his robes, and glided toward the closed office door, only to stop short once again. Were those… _moans_ he heard coming from the other side? Hating himself for his curiosity, Albus inched closer. They _were_! Holy shit! Wait a second… did she just say… _Scorpius?_ Heart in his throat, and his fingers digging crescent-moon dents in his palms, Albus backed away from the door. He did _not_ want to see whatever was happening on the other side. As he turned away, deciding to come back a bit later, after they were done… whatever-ing, Albus heard a decidedly feminine voice raised in what sounded to be the throes of ecstasy. Shuddering involuntarily, he gave up on gliding and hauled ass to get as far away as possible. He'd come back later, when it was safe.

A few minutes later, a sated professor lay sprawled on her desk as a grinning Scorpius Malfoy readjusted his Ravenclaw tie.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he drawled, brushing a cursory glance over her still-naked body. "Might want to throw your robes back on, though. No sense in catching a chill." And with that he slid around the door and into the hallway.

The woman on the desk, as though just realizing she was naked in her unlocked office, scrambled for her robes. She finished pulling them on and straightening up her hair just in time to answer a rather tentative knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus knocked. He didn't really want to, but the headmaster had asked him to, so there you have it. He actually knocked with his head. Two sad, small raps as he considered how Malfoy had looked sweeping around the corner as he left the professor's office. Too damn good was the pitiful answer. Before Albus could get too maudlin, however, the door opened and he very nearly fell onto the petite witch who had opened it. Stuttering an apology, Albus let himself be guided in to a very messy office. It looked as if everything had been swept off the desk and someone had… _oh god… no!_ _I _SO_ don't need that mental image!_

"And you are…?" the new potions professor arched a brow at the boy standing before her. Hoping against hope that he couldn't tell she was preoccupied with the question of just where her panties had ended up. _Nowhere noticeable. Please, god?_ Turning her attention back to the… Student? Professor? She hadn't met all of the staff yet, so she couldn't be sure.

"Albus Potter, professor. The headmaster asked me to come by and check up on you. You know, see if you knew where the loo was and everything." Regaining some of his composure, Albus leaned against her desk and flashed his trademark grin. His cousin and best friend Lucy had told him it could melt the pants off a witch or wizard in 2.5 seconds. (He'd tried it. She was right.) It appeared this professor was made of stronger stuff than most, though, as she simply looked at him for a moment and made a moue. "I've had the ... _pleasure_ of meeting your father a few times during my career. I can only hope you don't take after him too much."

Albus bristled. As much as he disliked being compared to his father, he deeply respected the man and all he had done, and still did as Head Auror in the Ministry. "And if I am?" He asked, adopting the same arch look she had favored him with before. "Would there be an issue?"

The professor laughed. "I can tell by your response that in some ways at least you are exactly like your old man. But your tie colors tell a different story…?" she trailed off, clearly waiting for him to explain just how the "chosen one's" son came to be wearing the serpent's colors.

"If you must know, I'm a tad bit more… hm. Wily, I suppose than dad is. I have the suspect gift of manipulative genius." He grinned again, this time imbuing the smile with all the attributes that had gotten him sorted into his dearly beloved house in the first place.

_Oh. My. God. What have I gotten myself into? _The witch frantically cast about her for a change of subject. "I'm Professor Larkin," she extended her hand, and was surprised by how cool his fingers were around hers. "Thank you for welcoming me to Hogwarts. I don't actually know where the loo is, so if you wouldn't mind…?" She trailed off, looking up at him slantways through her lashes. A rather effective tool if she did say so herself. Oddly enough though, the tall Slytherin just laughed.

"Sure thing, professor. If you'll follow me?" And without further ado, Albus led her down the hallway to the ladies' lavatory.


End file.
